


Luce e scudo

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Solo tu puoi capire cosa significa essere un fratello maggiore.Ambientazione: Signore delle Ombre, prima del finale. | POV in seconda persona. Semplice, senza pretese.[Seconda settimana del COWT 10, M2: Big Brother Instinct]
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Luce e scudo

Seconda settimana del COWT 10  
M2  
Prompt: Big Brother Instinct  
Parole: 508  
___

Solo tu puoi capire cosa significa essere un fratello maggiore.  
Nella vita non è tutto rose e fiori, soprattutto per voi Shadowhunters. Siete avvezzi a morire giovani e chi invece può vantare di essere arrivato alla vecchiaia, di sicuro ha portato con sé un bagaglio pesante e non indifferente di esperienze brutte e belle.  
Il fatto è che tu, Julian Atticus Blackthorn, proprio tu, a differenza di molti altri, avevi solo dodici anni quando sei stato costretto a prendere le redini della tua famiglia, a tenerla idealmente unita, a occuparti di ogni necessità dei tuoi quattro fratelli minori.  
Dodici anni.  
Un'età in cui non si è né bambini né adulti.  
Praticamente una via di mezzo.  
Non eri preparato, ma hai fatto del tuo meglio, sei stato garante e punto di riferimento, allo stesso tempo fratello maggiore e padre.  
Ti sei fatto luce e scudo, anche se la tua arma è una balestra: non è importante fare centro come la freccia nel bersaglio, ma colpire duramente chiunque cerchi di rovinare l'unione e l'armonia che hai ottenuto con tanti sacrifici.  
Nessuno è a conoscenza delle notti insonni, di quanto inchiostro hai sprecato nelle mille lettere vergate al posto di tuo zio come capo dell'Istituto di Los Angeles, di quante volte ti sei morso il labbro e avresti voluto fuggire dalle difficoltà, ma no, tu non potevi farlo, avevi quella responsabilità e dovevi restare.  
Hai lasciato che Ty, Livvy, Dru e Tavvy divenissero delle priorità assolute.  
Li hai presi in braccio, li hai nutriti, li hai tenuti al sicuro.  
Chi se non loro conosce il meglio e il peggio che sei disposto a offrire?  
E anche loro, Julian, sono molto di più di ciò che danno a vedere.  
Hai ritratto e dipinto ogni minimo particolare del loro aspetto fisico perché sai come sono fatti, lo sai perfettamente.  
Sono parte di te, sono la tua famiglia.  
Quante cose hai nascosto e taciuto per timore che te li portassero via, come Helen, esiliata insieme a sua moglie Aline in un'isola lontana, come Mark, rapito dalle fate, torturato e costretto a seguire la Caccia Selvaggia.  
E adesso hai diciassette anni, diciassette, sei quasi un uomo eppure vorresti mostrare la tua commozione mentre tieni in mano la lettera per Annabel scritta da Ty, mentre ti soffermi su queste precise parole: "La gente dice che siamo sfortunati perché non abbiamo i genitori. Ma io penso che sono sfortunati loro, perché non hanno un fratello come il mio".  
Sono semplicemente due frasi, scontate forse, ma rappresentano il tuo mondo.  
L'affetto incondizionato di Ty - e indirettamente degli altri - dona senso al tuo istinto naturale da fratello maggiore.  
Julian, tu senti che non è ancora finita, hai ancora molta strada da fare, ma in quel momento sembra più praticabile.  
Ecco cosa ti spinge ad alzarti dal letto la mattina e ad andare avanti, ad affrontare con tutti i timori del caso la maledizione dei parabatai, a mantenerti controllato e ragionevole pur con mille emozioni che ti vorticano dentro senza posa, a combattere: devi proteggere la tua famiglia.


End file.
